


The Distance Between Love

by Giant_Gyeomie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Facials, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sassy Oh Sehun, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Gyeomie/pseuds/Giant_Gyeomie
Summary: Kim Jongdae isn't a very tall man. That's not a problem for him. He quite likes being short.Jongdae would never admit that he liked how small he looked and felt next to his friends Jongin and Sehun. He absolutely loved how his even taller friend Chanyeol's body could swallow his whole. Nobody would no if he was behind Chanyeol.The times they held hands he would look at Chanyeol's huge hand completely hiding his small one. He thinks about those long thick fingers in his mouth even in his ass when he's feeling horny. He's named a few of his dildos after the tall man he'll never tell anybody of course.





	The Distance Between Love

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my brother for the title. I really enjoyed writing this. It's my longest fic so far. I hope you enjoy it.

Jongin knocked on Jongdae's door yelling "c'mon Dae let's have a Jong bros night out!"

Jongdae sighed he was hoping he could stay home and watch a movie maybe even get Chanyeol to watch with him.

He took too long to answer so Jongin slowly opened the door before kicking it closed and flopping on Jongdae's bed "what's wrong? You don't wanna go out with me?"

"No it's not like that. I wanted to stay home but I can go out with you. Gimme an hour to get ready." Jongdae said blankly but Jongin was too excited to realize it.

Jongdae took a long shower trying to get his head straight but Chanyeol was the only thing on his mind. He left the shower with a hard on despite jacking off and cumming to the thought of sucking on Chanyeol's fingers.

He got dressed in all black. Black ripped skinny jeans and a black button down. His shoes were black as well.

Jongin looked him up and down "are we getting drunk or burying somebody?"

Jongdae muttered blankly "just wanted to wear black."

Jongin opened the door and Chanyeol walked in "oh hey. You guys going out?"

Jongin smiled happily tossing a "Jong bros night out." Over his shoulder as he left.

Jongdae stood there watching Jongin walk away. Chanyeol gently poked his chest "hey just call me if he's too drunk. I'll pick you up."

Jongdae nodded muttering a "thanks Yeollie."

At the bar Jongin was dancging with any cute guy that asked while Jongdae sat in their booth nursing his beer. A pretty girl sat on the opposite side "hey darling what's got you down?"

Jongdae smiled at her "I came out with my friend and he's having more fun than I am.'

"Wanna dance with me? I'm not your friend but I think I can cheer you up."

Jongdae chugged the remainder of his beer before nodding "I'm Jongdae by the way."

The girl smiled pulling him to the dance floor "Myra. Nice to meet you Jongdae."

Myra started grinding on Jongdae he smiled gripping her hips grinding back. Jongdae was enjoying himself. Dancing with Myra was more fun than he expected it to be. The way her body seemed to mold to his as they moved together was beautiful. After a few songs they both hear Jongin before they see him "fuck Dae you pulled a hottie."

Myra and Jongdae looked at each other simultaneously saying "I'm gay don't worry."

Jongin giggled and kissed Jongdae's cheek before dancing with another cute guy.

Jongdae smiled brightly at Myra "wanna get a drink and take a break?"

Myra nodded "only if you tell me why you're sad pretty boy."

Myra ordered two fruity cocktails for each of them and headed over to the booth where Jongdae was sitting. He smiled when she came back.

She passed him his drinks sipping one of her own "come on Jongdae spill it."

He took a big gulp of his drink "I think I'm in love with one of my best friends. But it could also just how he makes me feel."

Myra raised an eyebrow "the loud boy?"

Jongdae shook his head "Chanyeol. He's a really tall clumsy dork." He looked around trying to find drunk Jongin "actually I need to call him. I can't find Jongin."

Myra hummed "after tell me how this Chanyeol fella makes you feel."

Jongdae called Chanyeol three times before he heard a groggy deep voice "Dae baby? Need me to get you?"

"If you were sleeping I'll call a cab."

"Nah I'm awake now. Where'd Jongin take you?"

Jongdae smiled unknowingly "Overdose. I'm at Overdose."

Chanyeol cleared his throat "ok I'll be there in fifteen at the latest. Bye babe."

"Bye Yeollie..... Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked Myra as he hung up.

She poked his arm repeatedly "how long have you been in love with him?"

Jongdae blushed chugging the rest of his first fruity cocktail "probably since middle school. That's when he grew and I stayed little old Jongdae."

Myra nodded "how tall is he?"

"6'2 6'3 I'm not sure. But he's big too like he could stand in front of me nobody would know I was there." He said after downing the second fruity cocktail. He wasn't drunk but he was feeling good.

"Oh honey you like how big he is which in tune makes you feel small. Does he protect and take care of you?" Myra stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I mean I can take care of myself but we do live together. Me Yeollie and Jongin." Jongdae stumbled over his words before getting another beer for himself and Myra.

He was slipping his beer slowly but chugged it and his third fruity cocktail as Myra smiled at a very tall man rushing clumsily towards them "Dae baby are you ok? I called Jongin he's been gone for an hour.

Jongdae smiled pulling Chanyeol down next to him "yes Yeollie I'm fine. Myra kept me company. Myra Chanyeol. Chanyeol Myra."

Myra grinned "oh Jongdae honey I want you to go home and climb this mountain of a man like your life depends on it."

Jongdae went bright red whining "Myra!!!"

She giggled "Chanyeol please take care of my new friend. Honey give me your phone."

Jongdae tossed his phone to Myra ignoring Chanyeol looking at him. Myra put her number in Jongdae's phone "sorry honey I didn't mean to embarrass you but I think you should tell him how you feel."

Jongdae sighed "if it goes wrong you're buying me dinner and ice cream so I can cry while stuffing my face."

Myra kissed his cheek "deal honey. Text me when you get home so I know you got back safely."

Chanyeol shakes Myra's hand "thanks for looking after my Dae. I hope he wasn't much trouble."

Myra smirked raising an eyebrow "your Dae huh? He's an angel. Pretty sure he's my new club bestie. Enjoy your night you two."

Jongdae was a little drunker than he thought having to lean on Chanyeol to get out of Overdose. Once he was settled in the back of Chanyeol's big ass Range Rover cuddled up with the penguin blanket Chanyeol keeps in his car just for his Jongdae to use. "sorry I got drunk Yeollie."

Chanyeol looked back at him and smiled "it's ok baby. Would you mind telling me what Myra was talking about?"

Chanyeol started to drive slowly and carefully home as Jongdae simply said "you're huge. M'small I like that."

"You like that I'm huge?" Chanyeol asked hoping for an explanation.

Jongdae hummed before rambling "you make me feel small and safe. You're so big and I'm so small your body eats mine in every way. When you carry me to bed cuz you think I'm sleep it makes me feel all gooey inside. Wanna suck on your fingers. Sleep in your arms. Love your arms Yeollie love em."

"You're drunk babe." Chanyeol says softly not an ounce of venom in his voice.

Jongdae agrees with him "yes but even drunk Dae loves you. Ohh can we get French fries. PLEASE Yeollie?"

Chanyeol chuckles "of course we can baby. Go back to sleep I'll wake you up when were home."

He drove to the nearest McDonald's locking sleeping Jongdae in his car as he went in to order enough food to feed all nine of them when they get together. He called Minseok as he waited for his order "Minseok I think Dae just admitted he likes me I mean hes drunk but you know he's mean when hes drunk."

Minseok sighed "how drunk is he?"

"Uhhh I don't know. He leaned on me to leave Overdose. Apparently Jongin wasn't watching him at all too busy looking for his next hook up. Dae seemed chill with Myra."

"Oh Myra? Really pretty lesbian with purple hair? She's great. Dae probably isn't that drunk. Myra only gets fruity cocktails and you know he only drinks two beers max. What'd he say to you?"

Chanyeol nodded at the cashier who was waving him over to get his bags. He grabbed them and headed to his car "her hair is Pinkish Orange now. He said I'm huge and make him feel small safe and gooey inside when I carry him to bed. Oh he said drunk Dae loves me."

Minseok hummed "Yixing said feed him and get him to bed. If he wakes up chill tomorrow I think you should talk to him. You know you love him back."

"Shut up Min. I got a shit ton of McDonalds for him cuz he asked for fries before falling asleep in the backseat. I'm gonna get him home now. I'll call you tomorrow."

Minseok said "talk to him Chan. Love you."

"Love you too Min." He hung up as he unlocked the car placing his three big bags of food on the passenger seat. He smiled as he pulled the seat belt over the bags as an extra attempt to keep them there.

Jongdae was muttering in his sleep about how good Chanyeol's fingers felt and how bad he wanted them in him. Chanyeol's eyes widend as he frantically looked for his headphones. He didn't need to hear Jongdae's dream so he blasted whatever was playing on his Pandora account once he found his headphones.

Once home he gently shook Jongdae. "Dae baby we're home. Can you walk for me?"

Jongdae whined "carry me Yeollie."

"Can't. I have food. Wanna stay here while I run up stairs?"

"Lock door." Jongdae whined half heartedly.

Chanyeol smiled at the half sleep man "of course baby. I'll be right back."

He locked the doors and quickly ran to their apartment leaving the food on the kitchen counter. He could hear moaning which means Jongin must've come home or Baekhyun is watching porn in the youngest boys room.

Chanyeol rushed back down to Jongdae who was awake now and out of the car whining "Yeollie~ Yeollie ~. I'm hungry."

"I know baby I know. There's food upstairs and you can eat as much as you want. Can you hop on my back."

Jongdae shook his head and held his arms up. Chanyeol sighed knowing he can't say no to the small man. He gripped under Jongdae's thighs and hoisted him up. Jongdae wrapped his arms and legs and Chanyeol's shoulders and waist burying his face in Chanyeol's neck "smell good Yeollie. "

Chanyeol carefully carried Jongdae home kicking the door open and chuckling when he hears Baekhyun scream from Jongin's room. "Dae baby we're home. Can I put you down so you can eat?"

Jongdae muttered "eat with me." His lips grazing over Chanyeol's neck causing the tall man to shiver. He gently set Jongdae on the counter because he didn't trust him to stay on a bar stool.

"Here baby French fries chicken nuggets and some burgers. Eat all you want then we'll get you cleaned up." Chanyeol spoke gently he didn't mind taking care of drunk Jongdae. He was easier to take care of than drunk Jongin.

Jongdae muttered "Myra."

Chanyeol nodded "gimme your phone. I'll let her know you're safe. Do you wanna eat with Baekhyun?"

The drunk man gave Chanyeol his phone and screeched "yah Byun Baekhyun!!!"

The oldest of the three men came rushing out of Jongin's room panicked looking around. Sighing in relief when he realizes Jongdae is just drunk "Jesus Dae you almost gave me a heart attack."

"M'sorry eat with me." Jongdae smiled throwing chicken nuggets at Baekhyun.

Chanyeol texted Myra letting her know Jongdae was safe and he'd keep her updated.

Baekhyun smiled at Jongdae "Chanyeol how much did he drink?"

Jongdae giggled "two beers. And three fruity cocktails. I'm not shit faced but I'm drunk. Yeollie eat with me."

"Of course baby. Do you wanna watch a movie after your shower?" Chanyeol asked shoving French fries in his mouth.

Baekhyun watched the two of them as eat his own French fries "you baby him Yeol."

Jongdae threw more chicken nuggets at Baekhyun actually hitting the slightly older man in the face "you baby Sehun and Jongin. Why can't my Yeollie baby me?"

Baekhyun smiled "your Yeol? Since when is he yours?"

Jongdae looked at Chanyeol with a dopey grin "he's always been mine. Yeollie you're mine ok?"

Chanyeol kissed Jongdae's forehead "yeah baby I'm yours. Finish eating for me."

Jongdae nodded happily eating chicken nuggets and fries while holding a cheese burger in his hand. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol away from Jongdae.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun "what do you want Baek? I need to watch him."

"When are you gonna admit you love you him more than life-long friend love?" Baekhyun asked seriously.

"I think he knows. But I can tell him once he's sober. He kinda admitted he loves me. He likes how big I am and how small I make him feel."

Baekhyun laughed "oh little baby Dae has a size kink. Go watch him then I have porn still going in Jongin's room."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes "you're disgusting. Jongdae baby are you ready to shower?"

Jongdae didn't answer as Chanyeol walked back to the kitchen he finds out why Jongdae hadn't answered. The drunk man is asleep on the kitchen island curled around the two remaining bags of food. Chanyeol snaps a quick picture of the sleeping man before waking him up.

Gently picking Jongdae up Chanyeol took him to the bathroom "Dae baby wake up you gotta shower." Jongdae wrapped his arms around Chanyeol mumbling "wanna sleep. Shower in the morning."

Chanyeol smiled "you're sweaty and gross babe. Take a shower and you can sleep with me tonight."

Jongdae starting whinging again then stoped "sleep with you?"

Chanyeol chuckled "only if you take a shower and brush your teeth. If you do it without out any more whinging you can wear my clothes tonight."

The drunk man got in the shower fully dressed causing Chanyeol to laugh " Dae baby you need to take your clothes off. Can you wash yourself or do you want me to stay in here?"

Jongdae undressed in the shower throwing his clothes and shoes at Chanyeol then muttering "I'm a big boy Yeollie I can shower on my own.... leave the door open."

"Of course baby. I'm gonna go to my room. Yell if you need me or just come in there." Chanyeol smiled as he left the bathroom.

Chanyeol laid on his bed trying to make sense of what happened tonight. **_What the hell was Jongdae doing to me? Has he always been this clingy? Did he really love me? Nah he's just drunk._**

He was brought out of his thoughts by a wet naked still slightly drunk Jongdae "Yeollie I didn't whine. Can I wear your purple hoodie?"

Chanyeol smiled trying not to look at the naked man in his door "can you dry off first baby? What do you want my sexual fantasies hoodie?"

Jongdae nodded "I need a towel."

The tall man threw a towel at him while looking for the hoodie Jongdae asked for.  
Jongdae dried off and sat on Chanyeol's bed "hey Yeollie?"

"Yeah baby?" Chanyeol asked turning around with the hoodie and a pair of boxers.  
He was a little shocked to see Jongdae sitting with his legs wide open.

Jongdae softly asked "can I really sleep with you?"

Chanyeol nodded as he pulled his hoodie over Jongdae he put the boxers on him as well "of course you can Dae. I wouldn't say you could if I wasn't serious."

Jongdae smiled pulling Chanyeol into a hug "love you Yeollie."

Chanyeol hugged him back tightly "love you too Dae. Let's go to sleep. Ok?"

The smaller man pouted up at Chanyeol who was still fully dressed. Chanyeol chuckled and took his shirt off "big or little spoon Dae?"

"Li-little spoon." Jongdae sputtered nervously.

Baekhyun kicked the door open "hey just letting you know I'm going home."

Jongdae burrowed under Chanyeol's blanket waving at Baekhyun "bye Baekhyun. Tell Minseok and Yixing I said Hi."

Chanyeol smiled Jongdae "did you clean up Jongin's room?"

Baekhyun nodded pointing to a half sleep Jongdae mouthing "talk to him Chan." He left after that. Chanyeol lifts the blanket and gets in bed behind Jongdae "Dae baby are you awake? "

Jongdae whines reaching behind himself for Chanyeol "cuddle me Yeollie."

Chanyeol smiled laying down pulling Jongdae to his chest as the smaller man mumbles "your arms so big. M'safe here."

Chanyeol stiffened as he felt Jongdae playing with his fingers before gently sucking two of them into his mouth. "Love you Yeollie."

"Love you too Dae. Get some sleep."

Jongdae eventually falls asleep but Chanyeol can't. It's not the first time Jongdae had slept in his bed and it probably won't be the last but Chanyeol is panicking. He knows he needs to tell Jongdae how he feels but what if it ruins their friendship. Minseok and Baekhyun seem to think Jongdae has the same feelings but who knows for sure.

Hours later Jongdae grumbles something before turning around still in Chanyeol's arms "hi Yeollie. Did you sleep?"

Chanyeol shook his head "no but it's ok. You slept ok right?"

Jongdae nodded cuddling even closer to the taller man "you made me feel safe. I ummm I'm sorry if I did or said anything weird last night."

Chanyeol chuckled kissing the top of Jongdae's head before speaking softly "you told me I'm huge and make you feel small and safe. You love my arms and you wanna suck on my fingers. Which you did while falling asleep. You also sat butt ass naked on my bed waiting for me to find my hoodie."

The smaller man whined loudly obviously embarrassed "oh my god. Yeollie."

"No babe that's not even the best part. You threw chicken nuggets at Baekhyun and fell asleep on the island but most importantly you admitted that drunk Dae loves me."

Jongdae slapped his chest "shut up you know I love you. You're my person."

Chanyeol hummed "your person?"

Jongdae nodded "yup my person. You've always been in my life and I want you to be with me forever. As my best friend my boyfriend my husband the father to our future kids."

"Dae baby what are you saying?" Chanyeol asked hesitantly.

Jongdae sat up pulling Chanyeol's hoodie down over his knees "I'm saying that I love you Chanyeol. Like more than I love Baekhyun and the boys. I want to be your boyfriend...... if you'll have me." That last part was a very low whisper as Jongdae covered his face with the hoodie.

Chanyeol smiled and gently pulled the hoodie down "Jongdae baby I love you too. I'd be honoured to have somebody as beautiful kind hearted caring and amazing as you as my boyfriend."

The smaller man pouted up at Chanyeol but didn't reply. They sat silently for long while before Jongdae hesitantly pecked Chanyeol's lips them backing away quickly hiding in the hoodie again.

Chanyeol gently pulled Jongdae into his lap "hey Dae baby can you come out please?"

He heard a muffled "no." So he whined "but I wanna kiss you properly _baby_."

Jongdae pulled the hoodie down again looking at Chanyeol with wide eyes. He wiggled closer to Chanyeol even tho he was already in the tall mans lap. Chanyeol chuckled and gently ran his hand up Jongdae's back to his head gripping his hair and leaning in for a slow gentle kiss.

The kiss was slow and gentle Jongdae moaned as Chanyeol pulled at his hair. They slowly pulled apart to breathe. "Now that's a first kiss baby."

Jongdae whined "shut up I got nervous."

"Since when are you nervous around me baby? I'm your boyfriend aren't I?"

"Shut up please. Jesus I hate you."

Chanyeol laughed "that boner says otherwise baby."

Jongdae smiled "that's not because of you. It happens when I'm drunk."

The taller man smiled and kissed Jongdae again "let's get ready for the day."

"No I wanna stay in bed all day. We don't have anything to do right?

Chanyeol kissed him sweetly "no not really. Baek and Minseok will wanna know if we talked. But what if I wanted to take you on date?"

Jongdae hummed "tomorrow. I just wanna cuddle with my boyfriend maybe suck his dick."

The taller man gasped covering his mouth in shock "Jongdae baby you're not ready for that."

"Oh yeah what makes you think I can't handle it?" Jongdae asked poking Chanyeol's chest.

Chanyeol smirked "you said it yourself baby. I'm huge and you're small."

Jongdae scoffed but smiled at Chanyeol wiggling in his lap trying to grind against him "just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't take dick Yeollie."

"Baby it's not bright to brag about taking dick to your boyfriend of like fifteen minutes."

"Don't act like you didn't watch me and Baekhyun fuck on my 18th birthday."

Chanyeol nodded "that was an interesting night but I'm way bigger than Baekhyun."

Jongdae whined half heartedly "I feel gross. Did I shower last night?"

"Mmmhmm. Wanna shower again?"

"With you?"

The taller man chuckled "you think you're ready to see me naked as boyfriends baby?"

Jongdae nodded happily wiggling his ass against Chanyeol's dick before getting up and looking through the taller mans closet.

"Whatcha looking for babe?"

Jongdae muttered "something that smells like you."

Chanyeol smiled "try an Ironman shirt. Let's go shower and we can order in for breakfast."

Jongdae hummed pulling out an Ironman shirt and smeling it "ok lets go."

He watches in amusement and shock as Chanyeol steps out of his pants and boxers walking to the bathroom butt ass naked. **_Maybe he was right. He's way bigger than Baekhyun. I'm gonna touch it._**

Once in the bathroom Jongdae saw Chanyeol already in the shower fucking with the water "I know you take molten lava showers is this hot enough babe?"

Jongdae hissed as he put his hand under the running water "it's perfect but I don't want you to burn yourself. We can take a cooler shower."

"Just get naked and come on." Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully. Smirking when he realised Jongdae was looking at his dick he asked in a cocky tone "are you scared or do you like what you see?"

Jongdae looked him in the eyes and calmly said "I want your dick down my throat until I'm crying and gagging for air." Then he took off Chanyeol's hoodie and boxers he slept in before stepping in the shower and washing his hair with Jongin's vanilla coconut shampoo as if he didn't break Chanyeol with a simple sentence.

Chanyeol stood frozen watching Jongdae wash his hair. **_My innocent baby just said he wanted to choke on my dick. Who is this and where the fuck did my Dae go?_**

The tall man was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Jongdae's small hand wrap around his dick and stroke hesitantly looking up at him innocently "Yeollie this ok?"

He groaned as Jongdae tightened his grip "fuck. Yeah baby s'ok."

Jongdae licked his hand to ease the glide more but stopped completely when Chanyeol said "your hand is small baby. Makes my dick look bigger than it already is."

He kept a rather slow pace stroking Chanyeol's dick he liked how small his hand looked and he absolutely loved how big and heavy Chanyeol felt. The tall man groaning and moaning above him didn't realize Jongdae had dropped to his knees until the smaller mans mouth was on him.

Chanyeol gasped looking down as Jongdae swallowed him whole "fuck Dae that feels good."

Jongdae bobbed his head back and forth gagging slightly as Chanyeol's dick hit the back of his throat. The taller man grabbed a fistful of Jongdae's hair "Baby your mouth."

Jongdae pulled off looking up at Chanyeol "Yeollie please fuck my mouth."

Chanyeol bent down and kissed Jongdae "have you always been this nasty?"

"Fuck my mouth Yeollie." Chanyeol hummed gently cradling Jongdae's head before thrusting into his mouth slowly. Jongdae tapped his thigh telling him to go faster.

Jongdae loved feeling Chanyeol's heavy hot thick cock on his tongue. Chanyeol was the only thing on my mind. He was everywhere and Jongdae was loving it.

Chanyeol asked "baby can you deep throat?

Jongdae nodded relaxing his jaw and pushing Chanyeol's dick further down his throat. He moved Chanyeol's hand from his chin to his throat and hummed while pressing the hand asking for Chanyeol to choke him.

The taller man watched in total shock as Jongdae repeatedly swallowed around his cock. He squeezed his throat firmly "I'm close Dae. You wanna swallow?"

Jongdae put a thumb up as an answer letting Chanyeol know he wanted to swallow. He pulled off gagging and coughing a little bit "want all of it Yeollie." He quickly went back to sucking and stroking Chanyeol's cock eager for the taller mans cum.

Chanyeol moaned loudly "fuck baby I'm cumming." Jongdae groaned loudly as he felt the hot sticky cum shooting down his throat. He pulled off to swallow noticing Chanyeol was still cumming he decided to let him finish on his face.

The taller man watched amazed that Jongdae let him do this "fuck Dae stand up I wanna kiss you." His voice raspy and rough Jongdae kissed Chanyeol moaning as they shared Chanyeol's cum. "God you taste so good Yeollie."

Chanyeol kissed him again licking the cum off his chin "let's wash off and get out. We've been in here for like an hour." The two of them washed off quickly. Still naked Chanyeol set Jongdae on the counter and kissed him before they brushed their teeth.

Jongin had come home he didn't see either older men so he started opening every door. Jongdae wasn't in his room Chanyeol wasn't in his. He opened the bathroom door and froze looking at Chanyeol kissing Jongdae's neck. Both men still naked "oh god I'm so sorry!"

Jongdae gasped pushing at Chanyeol's chest "oh fuck Yeollie stop Nini is home. Jongin let us get dressed and we'll explain."

Jongin smiled "it's ok I just wasn't expecting to see you two naked."

Chanyeol hummed "but you knew we'd be making out?"

Jongin shrugged heading to his room "hurry up and get out I need a shower. Oh ewww was Baekhyun in my bed again?"

Chanyeol hollered "watching porn like he always does."

Jongdae smiled looking at Chanyeol's dick. Even soft it still looked huge. He reached for it while Chanyeol was talking about something he didn't care for.

Chanyeol gently grabbed his hand "Dae baby Jongin wants to shower."

Jongdae pouted up at Chanyeol "I want you to fuck me."

Jongin clapped "yay you wanna fuck him. Please do so anywhere but the bathroom. Get out Jongdae."

Jongdae kissed Jongin's face "I'm sorry Nini. Shower and we'll order breakfast."

Chanyeol hummed and picked Jongdae up by his thighs gasping lowly when he felt Jongdae's ass against his dick.

Jongdae whispered "you could fuck me like this Yeollie. I want you too."

Jongin shoved them further down the hall "god if you're gonna be like this all the time I'm gonna go stay with Sehun Soo and Myeon."

Chanyeol kissed Jongdae "Jongin you get more dick than all of us combined let us be cheesy as fuck."

Jongdae smirked "I'm serious Chanyeol. I feel so small like this. And you're so fucking big. I want you to fucking wreck me."

"Dae baby please shut up. You're driving me crazy." Chanyeol gently dropped Jongdae on his bed. The smaller man laid down and spread out like a starfish.

"You're hard."

"Yeah I know Dae. I'm not gonna fuck while Jongin is home."

"You're a mean boyfriend Yeollie."

Chanyeol smiled throwing an Ironman shirt at Jongdae "I'm sorry baby. I can't get off when Jongin's home. It creeps me out knowing he can hear me. That's like your little brother walking in on you masturbating."

Jongdae made grabby hands at Chanyeol pulling the taller man down on top of him moaning soflty because 1 Chanyeol's covering his whole body. 2 because their dicks are touching "it's ok but I would like to be fucked stupid within the next week or so."

"Mmmm ok baby. Maybe he'll leave if not I'll fuck your brains out in a hotel."

Jongdae kissed Chanyeol and shyly asked "you enjoyed the blow job right?"

Chanyeol nodded "it was amazing baby. I'm pretty sure my soul left my body. You let me cum on your face Dae."

"I like facials."

"So I can cum on your face every time we fuck or you blow me?"

Jongdae nodded smiling at Chanyeol who was looking at him with wide eyes "oh my god I love you."

Jongin knocked on Chanyeol's "hey I ordered food if you're not fucking come eat."

The men laughed and got dressed. They ate breakfast with Jongin and had very lazy day full of Netflix shy sneaky kisses and a whiny Jongin.

Later that night the three of them met the rest of the boys at Overdose. Baekhyun shoving beers in their hands while Sehun smiled at Jongdae "I'm happy for you man. Maybe now you'll actually get laid."

Jongdae shoved Sehun "thanks you little shit. I'm happy too."

Minseok was snuggled up with Yixing smiling watching the other boys drink and dance. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo weren't drinking since they offered to drive everybody home. Jongin and Baekhyun were on the dance floor.

Yixing said "so Chanyeol how's it being Jongdae's boyfriend?"

Chanyeol already drunk and feeling good blurted out "he sucked my dick in the shower. Let me cum on his face too."

Junmyeon chuckled and took the beer from the tall man "that's enough Chanyeol. Have some water."

Jongdae smiled at Chanyeol "it's ok Yeollie you can tell them whatever you want."

Chanyeol stuck his tongue out at Junmyeon and laughed like a crazy person. Minseok asked "so who admitted their feelings first?"

"I did he." Jongdae was cut off by a loud squeal he turned around to see Myra running towards them.

She hugged him and kissed Minseok then Yixing "honey did you talk that tall puppy like boy?"

Chanyeol smiled "my names Chan lady."

Myra grinned at him "I know your name but I'm gonna call you a puppy forever."

Jongdae said "anyway I told Yeollie this morning then I got shy but he confessed to and we kissed a lot before I sucked him off in the shower."

"He likes facials!! My baby is nasty!" Chanyeol happily screamed to everybody at the booth.

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo rolled their eyes but didn't say anything. Yixing smiled at Chanyeol "yeah we know."

"I wanna dance! Dae dance with me!" Chanyeol was screeching loudly. Jongdae smiled but shook his head "I wanna drink. Go dance with Baekhyun Sehun and Jongin."

Chanyeol pouted but climbed over the table in the booth trying to get to the dance floor. He tripped of course he did. Being drunk and clumsy by nature isn't a good mix. He made it to the three boys only to notice Baekhyun sucking Sehun's face off "ohmygod! Ohmygod! Nini!"

Jongin smiled at Chanyeol "You're not the only one getting a boyfriend today."

Baekhyun and Sehun pulled apart both reaching for Jongin dragging him into a messy three way kiss. Chanyeol just watched for a while until Jongdae and Junmyeon were standing beside him. Junmyeon chuckled "looks like everybody talked. Chan you ready to head home?"

Chanyeol was dancing if you could call it that. He was rolling his hips in big circles pointing at Jongdae. The smaller man ignored him so he moved directly in front of him and rolled his hips in smaller circles while giving Jongdae bedroom eyes.

Junmyeon laughed nervously as Jongdae waved Chanyeol off "baby stop it. People are looking at us."

Chanyeol pouted but stopped dancing "Myeon can you take me home?"

Baekhyun clung to Jongin and Sehun while drunkenly asking "oh can you take us home too?"

Kyungsoo asked "us as in you three? Minseok Yixing you guys might wanna stay with us tonight. Unless you wanna hear these idiots fucking."

Minseok said "we'll be fine Soo. Don't worry. Get those idiots home safe. Myra honey can you drop us off later?"

Myra kissed Jongdae's cheek "honey you better fuck that man tomorrow or get fucked."

Jongdae whined "shut up Myra."

Chanyeol screamed nonsense and Junmyeon smiled "Soo take those three home. C'mon Jongdae help me get your puppy to the car."

Jongdae wrapped an arm around Chanyeol's waist walking out to Junmyeon's car "Yeollie stop screaming. Wanna watch a movie when we get home."

Chanyeol slurred "wanna fuck you."

Jongdae and Junmyeon managed to get Chanyeol in the backseat. Jongdae smiled "you can fuck me when your sober baby. Tonight we're gonna shower and watch movies."

Chanyeol fell asleep in the backseat immediately. Jongdae smiled looking at his giant dork of a boyfriend.

Junmyeon asked "can you handle him tonight?"

"Yeah he's just gonna sleep naked and yell about fucking. I'll be fine. Thanks for taking us home."

"No problem Dae. Just please be careful and safe when you do have sex." Junmyeon said in a somewhat motherly tone.

Jongdae nodded looking back at Chanyeol deciding it'd be best to wake him up to walk up to their door than trying to carry that large man. He gently shook the sleeping man speaking softly "hey Yeollie. Earth you Yeollie babe we're home."

Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes grinning once he noticed Jongdae "hi baby. You look so pretty."

Junmyeon gagged "please get your boyfriend out of my car. I'll check on him tomorrow."

Chanyeol stuck his tongue out at Junmyeon before getting out of the car slowly cuz drunk Chanyeol was even clumsier than he was sober. Jongdae smiled wrapping his arm around Chanyeol's waist as the taller man clung to his shoulders. They walked slowly up to their shared apartment.

Jongdae shoved Chanyeol onto the coach once they made it inside "You're fucking heavy you know that?"

Chanyeol giggled "you like that I'm bigger than you shut up."

Jongdae looked away hiding his red face not that Chanyeol would've noticed but it was a habit "you wanna shower now or in the morning?"

"Will you sleep with me if I say in the morning?" Chanyeol's voice was soft and somewhat nervous.

"Mmmm yeah I'll sleep with you. You gotta put on pajamas though. I refuse to let you cuddle me wearing jeans."

Chanyeol half ass chased Jongdae to his room flopping on his bed whining "Dae take my clothes off. I can't reach."

Jongdae rolled his eyes but took off the taller mans clothes finding some shorts for him to sleep in. It was a bit of a struggle getting Chanyeol to get his shorts on but Jongdae got it. He quickly put on one of Chanyeol's shirts and got in bed with his boyfriend.

Jongin called them both literally 25 times each. He was worried they died trying have drunk shower sex. He made Baekhyun and Sehun call them too. No answer. The newly created couple showed up at the apartment ready to scream and run if they found their friends dead in a compromising position.

Sehun cooed as he stood in Chanyeol's door. He spoke softly "hey guys they're sleeping."

Jongin came from his room with a bag of clothes "ok lets just go back to yours Baekhyun."

Baekhyun quickly wrote a note taping it to Chanyeol's chest before leaving with his boyfriends.

Hours later Jongdae woke up to something poking him "Yeollie stop poking me with your boner."

Chanyeol muttered something Jongdae couldn't understand but he didn't stop thrusting his cock into Jongdae's lower back until the smaller man turned around snatching Baekhyun's note off his chest.

"_You look cute all cuddled up. Chanyeol fuck Jongdae so good he forgets his name. Jongdae take that monster dick like a pro. Love Baekhyun Jongin and Sehun._ I really hate him. Why's he like this?" Jongdae asked after reading the note.

"Mmm he's just super supportive in his own way baby. I'm gonna shower I'll be back."

Chanyeol went to shower as Jongdae went into panic mode. **_Can I really do this? What if his dick is too big?_** He eventually calmed and decided to prep himself while he waited for his boyfriend to come back.

Chanyeol was met with a moaning Jongdae face down ass up three fingers deep in himself when he removed the towel from his face. He froze watching Jongdae try to get deeper but his short fingers weren't doing the trick causing the smaller to whine and try harder. Fucking himself back on his fingers as best he could gasping when he finally found his prostate. "Fuck Dae that's hot."

The smaller man whined brokenly "Yeollie." Chanyeol stood right behind him putting his large hands on his boyfriends ass spreading him open so he could watch Jongdae's fingers disappear into himself. Chanyeol picked up the lube and squeezed some on his fingers before replacing Jongdae's with his own.

"Oh god. I'm really doing this." Chanyeol softly said shocked that he had two fingers in his boyfriends ass for the first time ever. Watching his fingers disappear and reappear was fascinating but the sounds Jongdae made were so beautiful "feel good baby?"

Jongdae nodded rapidly as Chanyeol slowly added a third finger. He loved how long and thick Chanyeol's fingers felt. So much better than his own "so good fuck. Wanna kiss you."

Jongdae whined as Chanyeol removed his fingers before moving to the head of the bed "come here baby."

Jongdae crawled onto Chanyeol straddling one thick thigh gasping as his cock rubbed against him "fuck."

Chanyeol kissed him sweetly before asking "wanna ride my thigh or my dick Dae?"

Jongdae whimpered reaching back for the lube squeezing some on his dick to ease the glide against Chanyeol's thigh. He didn't know why this felt so good but he never wanted to stop.

Chanyeol's raspy lust filled voice whispering in his ear "sweet little Dae are you having fun." Jongdae moaned as he felt Chanyeol's huge hands on his hips gently adding pressure pushing him harder against his thigh "you gonna cum from this baby?"

Jongdae whined as Chanyeol added more pressure it felt so good "want you."

"Hmmm? Want me to what baby?"

"I fuck. I want you to split me in two." Jongdae finally spit it out and Chanyeol froze for a moment.

"How do you wanna do it. Wanna ride me? Missionary? Doggy? We could lay on our sides." Chanyeol suggested.

Jongdae kissed him "can I try riding you?"

Chanyeol nodded reaching for a condom. He looked at Jongdae eyes searching for any nervousness or regret. Jongdae quickly opened the condom wrapper with his teeth rolling it on Chanyeol with quick fingers. He covered his boyfriends cock with lube because you can never have to much lube. He nervously lined Chanyeol up with his hole teasing himself before pushing down enough to let the head slip past his rim.

His eyes went wide because holy shit Chanyeol was huge. He could feel the burning stretch already and wasn't even half way down. Chanyeol held his thighs gently rubbing his thumbs in small circles "take your time baby. Wouldn't wanna hurt my sweet little Dae."

Chanyeol calling him little made him feel all fuzzy inside. He quickly kissed the taller man as he sank lower down his cock letting out a strangled "Fuck." as Chanyeol bottomed out.

"You ok baby?"

"What kind of question is tha?" He was cut off as Chanyeol rolled his hips pushing his cock that much deeper into Jongdae who let out the most beautiful moan.

Jongdae smiled and rose up leaving only the head inside before dropping back down squealing as he felt every inch of Chanyeol enter him at a much faster pace. He kept this quick pace up until his thighs burned.

Chanyeol noticed and quickly flipped them over shocking Jongdae "you look so small like this."

"Fuck me Yeollie." Jongdae whined as he pulled Chanyeol down into a kiss. The taller man thrusting deeper into him as they kissed.

Chanyeol kept his thrusts slow and deep while they kissed. A little worried he'd hurt Jongdae if he went harder or faster. He pulled away from the kiss watching his dick disappear into Jongdae over and over "baby you're taking me so well. My little Dae taking my big cock so well."

Jongdae whined as Chanyeol sped up his thrust "fuck Yeollie go faster."

Chanyeol snapped his hips against Jongdae's grunting as he kept this fast rough pace. He pushed Jongdae's legs up basically folding him in half. Jongdae cried out as Chanyeol was even deeper than before "Yeollie god Yeollie!"

"You like that baby?" Chanyeol asked leaving open mouth kisses all over Jongdae's neck. He abruptly slowed his pace to barely there rolls of his hips.

Jongdae whined "what are you doing Yeollie? Why'd you slow down? "

Chanyeol smirked and rapidly snapped his hips against Jongdae's making the smaller man yelp. Jongdae did his best to roll his hips in time with Chanyeol's erratic thrusts.

"Yeol shit Yeollie can we switch?"

"What you wanna ride me again or something else?" Chanyeol asked as he slowed to a stop.

Jongdae gave Chanyeol a dazed smile "I can't feel my ass."

Chanyeol's eyes went wide with panic "did I hurt you baby? I'm so sorry. "

Jongdae shook his head "no no Yeollie you were amazing I just wanna change positions."

The tall man sighed in relief slowly pulling out of Jongdae who winced as he rolled over onto his his hands and knees rocking his ass side to side.

Chanyeol slaps his ass smiling as it jiggled. He grabbed the lube to lube himself up again when Jongdae softly asked "Yeollie can you umm?"

"What baby? Tell me what you want." Chanyeol replied gently squeezing Jongdae's ass.

Jongdae voice was small and nervous "can you take the condom off?"

Chanyeol pulled Jongdae into his lap as he sat down "are you sure baby? We're both clean but it's totally up to you."

The smaller man pouted up at Chanyeol "yes Yeollie I'm sure. I want you to fill me up."

"Shit baby." Chanyeol kissed Jongdae rough and fast.

Jongdae backed out of Chanyeol's lap looking up at him with wide innocent eyes as he slowly took the condom off. He smiled as he covered Chanyeol's cock in lube once more than getting back on his hands and knees "come on Yeollie."

Chanyeol smiled as he slowly entered Jongdae again without the condom. Jongdae felt so hot and tight clinging to Chanyeol to keep him buried deep inside.

"Oh my god! Why do you feel so much bigger like this?" Jongdae's asked while gripping the sheets.

Chanyeol hummed as he bottomed out "how do you want it baby? Hmmm?"

Jongdae whimpered rocking back and forth on Chanyeol's cock "I want...." he trailed off Chanyeol could hear and feel how nervous he was.

"S'ok baby. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it. This is about you baby. It's always about you." Chanyeol said softly kissing up and down Jongdae's spine.

"I. I want you to choke me and fuck me hard." Jongdae quickly spit put hiding his face in a pillow.

Chanyeol smiled gently grinding his hips against Jongdae slowly moving to hard deep thrusts as he spoke "is that all my little Dae wants? Want me to fuck you senseless? What if I let you cum on my face? Hmmm would you like that baby?"

Jongdae whined "fuck."

Chanyeol was basically pounding Jongdae to death. The smaller man could barely form a full sentence. Chanyeol was so deep Jongdae felt it in his chest. Honestly he was surprised he hadn't cum yet. Chanyeol had been drilling his prostate for a while now.

"Shit. Are you close my sweet little Dae. Hmmm you wanna cum on my face baby?" Chanyeol as he sped up even more chasing hid own high.

Jongdae moaned "Wanna cum after. Fuck Yeollie. After you fill me up."

Chanyeol smiled snapping his hips against Jongdae's a few more times before filling Jongdae up like the smaller had wanted.

Jongdae squealed as Chanyeol pulled out and he could feel the cum running down the backs of his thighs. "C'mon baby roll over for me."

"You need to burn these sheets after." Jongdae smiled as he rolled over finally seeing Chanyeol after what seemed like forever.

Chanyeol smiled and kissed him "hi little baby." Chanyeol gently kissed down Jongdae's body before lapping at the angry red tip of Jongdae's cock maintaining eye contact.

Jongdae moaned loudly as Chanyeol quickly began sucking and stroking Jongdae's cock in tandem. Jongdae gripped a handful of Chanyeol's hair pulling hard trying to let him know he was close. Chanyeol swallowed around him and hummed while flicking his waist around the base.

Jongdae arched off the bed as he came. Chanyeol swallowed some of it but pulled off quickly so Jongdae could finish on his face like he promised.

They laid there trying to catch their breath Jongdae rolled on his side looking at Chanyeol who's face was still covered in cum. Jongdae ran two fingers through his cum gasping softly when Chanyeol sucked the fingers into his mouth licking and sucking them clean "you taste good Dae."

Jongdae smiled at Chanyeol but said nothing still mindlessly playing with the cum on Chanyeol's face.

"Mmmm did you like it baby?"

Jongdae nodded "you didn't choke me but I got to see your pretty face covered in my cum so no complaints."

Chanyeol kissed him sweet as he could manage before stating "we need to shower." By the time they got dressed Jongin Sehun and Baekhyun were at the kitchen island with shit ton of food.

Sehun smirked as he noticed Jongdae limping "finally got laid huh Jongdae?"

"Fuck off you little shit. Hi Jongin." Jongdae said ad he sat on Chanyeol's lap instead the last bar stool.

Baekhyun tossed a bagel at Chanyeol "so you two getting married yet?"

Jongdae rolled his eyes as Chanyeol said "we haven't even been on a date yet."

Jongin smiled happily tossing a piece of toast to Sehun as Jongdae asked "is there coffee?"

Sehun nodded towards the coffee pot by the fridge "Jongin made your favorite."

Chanyeol pouted as Jongdae left his lap to get coffee. He looked at his three friends eyebrow raised in question "are you three dating now?"

Sehun shook his head "no I just wanted to get fucked."

Baekhyun looked at Jongin who smiled shyly nodding "I'd like to date Baekhyun."

Sehun gagged as Baekhyun kissed Jongin's hand. Jongdae asked "why are you gagging like you didn't suck them off last night?"

Chanyeol pulled Jongdae back into his lap carefully as he had two cups of coffee now. Sehun shrugged "sucking dick isn't disgusting but that hand kiss made me die a little inside."

The four older men looked at Sehun before simultaneously saying "shut up Sehun."

After breakfast Baekhyun and Jongdae talked about how good Jongin and Chanyeol were in bed. While the two tall man hid their red faces behind pillows. Sehun left because they were acting like high school girls and he's way to pretty to die from second hand embarrassment. Jongdae and Chanyeol were pretty much inseparable after that. Jongin and Baekhyun joining them for cheesy double dates.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading my fic.


End file.
